


The Hero and the King

by haydenatlas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, M/M, ganlink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenatlas/pseuds/haydenatlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Link arrived to the Gerudian palace under mysterious circumstances, Nabooru saw fit to raise him as a true Gerudian alongside the future king. Only after a tragic occurrence in which Link and Ganondorf were separated and Link lost his memory was the boy required to discover his true identity as Hyrule's savior. This mishap left Ganondorf behind, however, forever wondering where his childhood friend disappeared to. He must find him quickly, though, to prevent the rise of a mysterious evil that appears to be creeping up from the far corners of Hyrule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to read my little work here! You can get updates on the story (as well as other stuff like fanart and fic-related playlists on my tumblr at etherealheretic.tumblr.com)

It was not but every 100 years that a male was born to the Gerudos. A male that, it was written, was destined to become their king. However, the arrival of a king was not marked by the entrance of a righteous leader. No, the arrival of a king was marked by the sounds of an infant, an infant whose cries filled the night sky and rolled across the desert’s dunes like sand in the wind.

The child was born of the leader of the Gerudo, who screamed in agony until the sound of her red-haired child’s scream filled the room as well. The woman only had but a few moments to lay eyes on her precious child.

 

“My sweet child…. My precious, sweet king. Please know I love you.” And with a final gentle kiss placed upon the child’s forehead, the woman fell into a sleep from which there is no waking. The Gerudian women in the room did not shed a single tear, for they expressed their mourning in silence. One took the crying child from the arms of his mother, while another placed a silken tapestry in the color of wine over the woman’s body.

 

“A burial shall be arranged, but for now, we must acclimate the child.” The midwife spoke quietly, not wishing to upset the squirming newborn in her arms. 

 

“Here, take him to her royal chamber. The rest of you, prepare her body for the procession.” She held out the child to her assistant, as the other 4 woman carefully and respectfully lifted their leader’s body off the table, carrying it away and out of the room.

The midwife spoke softly to her assistant.

 

“I am leaving… I must not remain here any longer, I have urgent business to attend to in Hyrule castle. You are in charge of the child. Take care of him, Nabooru. Let no harm befall him. He is your future king and he is to be treated as such.”

The young Gerudian woman nodded in silence, acknowledging her instructions. The midwife placed her hand on the child’s head, as it now slept quietly in Nabooru’s arms, before disappearing from the room.

Nabooru remained still for a moment, unmoving with the child in her arm; the child who held the future of their tribe in his tiny hands.

 

“Come my lord… we must bathe you.” The young woman carried the child out of the room and towards his mother’s old dwelling in the palace.

 

A year passed, and the child grew as with every male Gerudo child; strong, healthy, a little stubborn but that is to be expected. Gerudian children grew at an accelerated pace, and the 12-month old boy-king was already physically active, running around the palace and speaking to the women in the market when Nabooru took him out for fresh fruits. The Gerudo women raised him to be everything that they believe a king should be, and taught him what they believed to be right. He grew quickly to say the least, walking and speaking at only a year old. He was advanced, and the Gerudo almost dared to say he had the most potential out of all the kings they’d seen in the past. The child was known for his curiosity most of all. Many times he would be spotted running away as loud cries of “Ganondorf!” would fill the air. He explored everything, mostly things that were not fit for his exploration.

 

This curiosity was piqued the night that the Gerudian Raid Party returned to the palace. Cloaked Gerudian women burst through the colossal doors of the building, sand falling from the fabric loosely wrapped around them. The leader of the group, a middle-aged woman named Ganaru, stepped to the front of the cluster and removed her hood, revealing her tanned face and flaming red hair that had been tightly pulled into a knot. Her shoulders were broad and strong, her physique muscled and impressive.

 

“Nabooru?!” Her voice boomed through the palace, eliciting a response from the young woman who was currently trailing behind her small charge, who saw the pack of women returning from their trip into the deep desert from his bedroom window and had slipped from her hands to run down to greet them.

 

“Gana!” The young Ganondorf cried, clutching at the woman’s cloak.

 

“Ganondorf, be still!” Nabooru muttered forcefully, whisking the child up and onto her hip. “Yes, my liege?”

 

“Please come with me, we have… an urgent matter to discuss.” Nabooru’s eyes widened.

 

“Y-yes, my liege.”

 

Ganaru motioned to one of the women in her group, who promptly flung her cape off from around her with her left hand, revealing a small bundle of blue cloth in her right arm. She handed the small lump of blue material to Ganaru, who cradled the bundle in her arms as though holding a child. Nabooru stared at it with a blank face, now grasping the shoulders of the young boy in front of her, who was now reaching arms-outstretched as if trying to take the item from Ganaru. The tall woman just strode past Nabooru and the boy, retaining her cold expression. Nabooru gently pushed Ganondorf towards one of the woman in Ganaru’s group, the same woman who carried the bundle, and swiftly turned on her heel to follow Ganaru.

 

Nabooru’s soft purple shoes created a muffled pit-pat on down the stone hallway floors of the palace as she quickly followed after the large woman before her, who took powerful strides down the length of the corridor.

 

“Ganaru, what is so urgent? What do you require from _me_?”

 

The tall woman kept her pace, and spoke without turning around. “Silence, Nabooru. You will know soon enough.”

 

When they neared the end of the corridor, where Nabooru and Ganondorf slept in the child’s late mother’s room, Ganaru ascended the steps to the chamber with large steps. Nabooru had to quickly run up after her to keep the distance between them short, taking care not to trip in her light slippers. Ganaru approached the bed in which Nabooru and Ganondorf slept and set down the blue bundle, before walking across the room to the small lowered pool that served as their bath. She removed her cloak and shoes, set them on the ledge next to the pool, and waded in. The moonlight filtering in through the large arch that led to the outside balcony illuminated the water, casting Ganaru’s undulating shadow on the bottom of the sand-colored pool.

 

Nabooru approached the small mound of fabric on the bed. “Ganaru? I-“ Nabooru prepared to repeat her question again, but as she neared the blue blanket, she noticed it was… moving. Her tone became elevated. Eyes still on the cloth, she called to Ganaru.

 

“Ganaru, what is in here?!” She turned around to face the woman, who had her backed turned to the girl, staring from the end of the pool out across the balcony at the giant, silvery full moon. Only two words came as her reply.

 

“Open it.”

 

Nabooru slowly turned back around to face the squirming package. She reached a hesitant hand out to touch it, before warily unwrapping the material. It was a very soft fabric, and upon closer notice she noticed there were small, winged designs embroidered on in white. As she finally unfolded the blanket far enough the see the contents, she drew back and covered her mouth with her hand.

 

“A-a…. a child?!” She exclaimed, throwing her hand town and whipping around to face Ganaru, who was now out of the pool and standing a few feet behind her, wet body gleaming in the moonlight, stone-faced as usual.

 

“Yes. A child.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“As we ventured back from our journey to the temple, we encountered a woman. Telma, I believe was her name.”

 

“The midwife who delivered Ganondorf?? But she helped us with the delivery and returned to her home, why would she return to the valley??”

 

“If you could remain silent you might find out why.” Nabooru sunk her head back and tightened her lips, trying to suppress her blushing embarrassment. “She was weary, and carried the child in a sling on her back. She appeared to be heading to the Colossus, but she would not tell me why. The child was the only thing she carried, nothing else.”

 

Nabooru turned around to face the child, who lay quietly in his blanket.

 

“She handed me the child, saying ‘Please. Keep him safe.’ before retreating back into the sandstorm. Whether she meant to find us in the harsh of the desert or not, I do not know.”

 

Nabooru reached down and tenderly picked up the child out of the warm confinement of the blue garment, cradling him in her arms. His skin was pale white, almost ghostly. His thick blonde locks were already very long, despite the child looking no older than 6 months. Nabooru ran her slender fingers through the child’s hair, taking delight in how soft the tresses were. She took a deep breath, then sighed heavily and quietly, turning around to face the massive woman behind her.

 

“I suppose… I’m to care for the child? Is that correct?” Ganaru twisted the corner of her mouth up into a slight smile.

 

“Correct, indeed, young Nabooru.”

 

Nabooru sighed again, but out of consideration this time.

 

“Does the child have a name?” Ganaru’s half-smile returned to a thin-lined blank expression.

 

“Telma spoke not of a name for the child. The cloth is unmarked, as well, save a few symbols. I suppose there is nothing we have now to link to the child.” Nabooru looked up from the child’s round face and stared at Ganaru.

 

“Link… that sounds fitting.” Ganaru wrinkled her nose.

 

“Link? You wish to name the child Link?” Nabooru stared at her with a slight, insistent smile. “Hmm… well, he is your responsibility now, so I guess it is your decision. Treat him well, Nabooru.” Nabooru nodded solemnly in confirmation.

 

“Very well. Now, seeing as how I am rather tired, I’m leaving the two of you now for the night. I will come check up on the child tomorrow. Goodnight Nabooru.”

 

Ganaru retrieved her cloak and shoes from the poolside, leaving a small trail of puddles behind her. Nabooru set the child back down on the bed as Ganaru headed for the stairs and returned to the hallway.

 

“Oh, and please have Anura send Ganondorf this way! It’s almost his bedtime!”

 

Ganaru did not break her pace as usual, but Nabooru knew her request would be attended to.

 

“Alright Link, I guess you’re mine now. That makes kid number two. Heh, and I used to tell everyone I’d never mess with a kid in my life.” She sat down on the bed next to the sleeping babe, gently patting his head. She heard little footsteps pattering down the hallway towards her, and she soon saw Ganondorf leaping up the steps as fast as his little legs would take him.

 

“Eeeeeee, baby!!!” Ganondorf squealed in delight as he darted for the bed.

 

“Sssshh, he’s sleeping!!” Nabooru put her finger to her lips and then pointed at the child. Ganondorf hopped up and crawled over from the opposite of the bed, staring awestruck at the child. He looked curiously at the infant, then at himself, before putting a hand up to the baby. He looked at Nabooru inquisitively. She laughed softly.

 

“Oh, you notice? Yes, he’s not like us. His skin is very light, he must come from far across the desert where the sun does not shine as bright.”

 

Ganondorf stared back and forth between his hand and the child’s face, before squinting and laughing. He reached a small, dark hand out to pet the infant’s blonde tresses.

 

“Soft…” The boy mumbled under his breath. “Name?” He looked at Nabooru, golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She reached out to ruffle his hair.

 

“His name is Link.” Ganondorf pondered this.

 

“Link… I love Link.” He closed his eyes and lay down next to the child, one hand still absent-mindedly petting the soft blonde locks. “Goodnight, Link.”

 

Nabooru smiled, but only for a moment. Once she saw Ganondorf was fully asleep, she sighed a third sigh, heavier this time, as if exhaling the entire day from her conscious.

 

“How am I supposed to take care of two children when the one I had is enough.” She mumbled to herself, before laying down next to the two sleeping boys in front of her and drifting off into sleep herself.


	2. The Market

 

“G-Ganondorf!! Wait up!!” Link cried, feet pounding the ground running. Ganondorf did not heed his request, weaving in and out between the throngs of people that gathered in the early morning marketplace. The scent of spices, oils, and perfumes filled Link’s nostrils, leaving him almost slightly dizzy.

 

“Ganondorf, where are you??” He called out, having lost sight of the man. He stopped in his tracks, turning around wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend. He suddenly felt a hand latch on to his from behind, and he spun around to stare into two mischievous bright golden eyes.

 

“If you don’t learn to keep up, you’ll never find your way through morning market.” The man said with a smirk. He pulled Link out of the crowd and down a less congested alley.

 

“Let’s go this way, it’ll get us closer to the palace.” He spoke loudly, trying to make his voice heard over the loud voices that filled the marketplace.

 

“Ganondorf, I told you that we didn’t leave the oasis soon enough! Everyone has set up by now! You know I get nervous in the market!” Link said, following after Ganondorf, who still had a tight grip on his hand.

 

“Link…” He stopped to face the boy. “It’s the market. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

 

“I know, it’s just… There’s so many people, and it’s so easy to get lost or stolen from or something!”

       

Ganondorf laughed a hearty laugh and ruffled Link’s dirty blonde hair, causing the boy to frown disconcertingly.

 

“Link, come on now! What did you expect from a city of thieves?!” He laughed again, taking Link’s hand once more and pulling him back out into the fray. They dodged carts and stalls and merchants advertising their rare items, making their way for the castle.

“Nabooru will surely have awakened before we return at this point, what shall we tell her?!” Link called over the noise. Ganondorf kept running, not caring to look back to deliver his answer.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. I guess we’ll make something up when we get there!” They continued turning corners, getting closer to their home with each step. As they neared the North end of the marketplace, they could see the large stone wall and arch that divided the city from the Palace grounds. Long, shallow pools of water ran the length of the grounds, leading up to the Palace. Many of the high-ranking Gerudos lived in the palace, and often trained outside it next to the pools.

 

“There it is, I see it!” Link exclaimed, flashing a smile.

 

“Come on!” Ganondorf grunted, yanking Link’s hand and pulling him up onto his back. For a man as strong as Ganondorf, carrying Link on his back was not a difficult task. He ran faster now, with Link clinging on to him instead of trailing behind like before. He ran down the cobblestone path in between the two main pools, heading for the front steps of the massive structure. As he bounded up two steps at a time, Link just held on even tighter, taking care not to fall off.  When they reached the top, Link slid off with a “hwoop!” and hit the ground, his bound leather shoes making dull thuds on the stone floor. Ganondorf heaved a sigh, then pushed open the front doors.

 

No sooner had he flung open the large wooden doors before “Ganondorrrrrf!!!”

 

The man turned to face Link.

 

“Here we go.” He said with a crooked smile. Link just frowned and removed his cloak and hood, folding it up and preparing for a scolding. He looked up, pushing his messy bangs out of his sight to see an angry Nabooru storming up to them.

 

“Where in the HELL have you two been??” She demanded, sticking an accusing pointer finger up in Ganondorf’s face. “I woke up this morning and the two of you were just GONE!! Do you know how important today is???? It is no time for you to be running up and off with Link, this is serious business you idiot!” She screamed, slapping him upside the head.

“Ow-ow! Nabooru, listen-”

 

“NO! And you!!” She looked at Link, placing her hands on her hips and leaning in to get up close to his face. “What were YOU thinking, hmm? Haven’t you learned by now that following through with every one of his little whims is NOT the best idea?” Her voice was slightly softer than it was with Ganondorf, but not by much.

 

“Well, I- uhm… Well…” His face turned a bright red color, and he squinted and pulled his head back as if trying to hide from Nabooru’s interrogating gaze. She pulled her head back and slapped both hands to her forehead, grunting in frustration.

 

“Ughhhh, nevermind. At this point, I care not. Follow me, the two of you. You’re filthy and I will not have two dirty boys on such an important day.” She angrily muttered to herself as she walked away down the main hallway to the boys’ chamber. Ganondorf shot Link a look of exaggerated dread before striding off after Nabooru. Link hesitantly followed.

 

“You know PERFECTLY well, Ganondorf, that tonight is the eve of your ceremonial in the Colossus. You should have been HERE, preparing for the journey!” Nabooru scolded him, putting a spiteful emphasis on his name. He ran ahead of her and began walking backwards, hands out and gesturing in an attempt to illustrate his counter-argument.

 

“Look, I-“

 

“No buts!!”  He sighed and tried again.

 

“Nabooruuuuu…” He grinned that crooked grin once more, and it only roused the woman even more.

 

“I do not wish to hear your faulty explanation! WALK!” She spun him around, placed her hands on his back, and pushed with all her might, speeding up his pace. Link tried to suppress a smile, covering his mouth with one hand.

 

When they reached the bedchamber, Nabooru barked her order once more.

 

“STRIP.” She demanded, walking away from the boys to fetch something from the small side room where they stored their clothes.

 

“Alright, alright.” Ganondorf grumbled, removing his sleeveless shirt and loose pants, leaving only his undergarments. Link put his folded cloak on the bed and did the same. He walked over to the pool, staring down into the chest deep water. His pale feet hung over the edge as he stared at his reflection in the unbroken, mirror-like surface of the turquoise water. He didn’t stare long, however, as he felt two large hands push against his back, sending him tumbling into the water. He came sputtering and coughing, pushing his soaked bangs out of his eyes and exclaiming “Ganondorf!!!”

 

His name was then yelled a second time, but this time from a very displeased Nabooru in the side room. “WHEN I COME BACK IN THERE YOU HAD BETTER BE BATHING.” Ganondorf frowned, his fun spoiled. He jumped into the pool, the water only coming up to his waist. Link quietly coughed, trying to get the small amount of water that he inhaled out of his windpipe. Ganondorf laughed.

 

“Ohohoho, I’m sorry there, Link. Did I almost drown you?” He said, playfully splashing at the boy. Link’s face grew bright red.

 

“I swear, Ganondorf, you’re gonna… I’m… oooh….” He grumbled under his breath, turning in the opposite direction. He slowly disappeared underwater and reemerged again, squeezing the water from his hair and tying it off into a ponytail with a small piece of cloth that he kept wrapped around his wrist. Ganondorf stared at him from behind, watching him pull his blonde locks back.

 

“I like it when you do that.” He stated, wading to the other end of the pool to retrieve a small pad of soft bristles that was to be used to clean excess dirt and sand off of the body. Link turned around to face him, face still retaining its pinkish glow.

 

“…..Do what?” He asked, a curious expression shaping his face.

 

“That. With your hair.”

 

“….why?”

 

“I….. am not sure.” Ganondorf replied. They blankly stared at each other for a few seconds, before silently returning to bathing. Nabooru returned from the side room, carrying two large sacks. She flopped them on the bed with a heaved exhale, then wiped her hands on her red pants.

 

“These are all the clothes and materials you should require for the journey. Take anything else you may need, but keep in mind that it is highly suggested you travel light when journeying across the desert, especially a distance as long as the one to the Colossus.”

 

Ganondorf ran his fingers through his fiery hair with one hand while pouring a pitcher of water from the pool across his face. He wiped the water from his face, squinting and staring at Nabooru.

 

“Wonderful. I’m not sure why you needed us here this morning, then, if it was so easy to prepare.” He looked over at Link, who looked lost in thought and was staring straight at him. The boy quickly recovered, however, and looked at Nabooru.

 

“Why do I need to go again if my ceremonial isn’t until next year? I’m not 18 years yet.” Nabooru walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, dipping her legs into the water.

 

“Well would you rather do nothing here while waiting for Ganondorf to return?” She asked him. He paused his bathing for a moment, then shrugged.

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“Excellent.” She stood back up and walked to the stairs, leaving the room. Link turned to look at Ganondorf, who was absent-mindedly bathing his torso. The boy watched the brush glide over dark, muscled skin, growing absently minded himself. It wasn’t until Ganondorf dove under the water to rinse off that he shook his head and went back to finishing his scrubbing. When Ganondorf rose back above the water, he saw Link struggling with trying to wash his back with the small round brush. He smiled and sighed, wading over behind the boy.

 

“Here, give me the brush.” Link had no time to object before the brush was taken from him with one hand and his right shoulder gripped with another.

Ganondorf’s low, gentle voice resonated in his ears as the man spoke behind him.

 

“You shouldn’t scrub so hard. Your skin is not like Gerudian skin; it is soft. You’re already pink from using too much force in your brushing. The bristles can do their job just fine without you having to apply so much force.”

 

Link was glad Ganondorf was behind him because his face was much pinker than the rest of his pale torso. He felt his ears grow hot, and he wiggled them around under the wet hair that had fallen out of his ponytail.

 

“I know, I know… That’s what you say every time you help me. It’s not my fault I can’t reach my back.”

 

Ganondorf chuckled. “What does that have to do with your excessive scrubbing?” Before the boy could answer, Ganondorf finished and spun him around. Gold eyes met blue eyes, and Ganondorf spoke in the same quiet voice that Link only heard when they were alone.

 

“I’ll always be here to assist you, no matter what it is you need.” Link then received something else that he rarely saw; Ganondorf’s genuine ear-to-ear smile. But it disappeared as quickly as it came, and before Link even realized that the hands had left his shoulders, Ganondorf was stepping out of the pool.

 

“I’ll be on the terrace.”

 

Link watched him grab a soft linen towel from a basket and walk under the arch onto the balcony. Link dipped underwater to his neck to rinse one last time before following suit.

 

“Link, would you oppose to leaving early today?” Ganondorf asked as Link approached him, pulling a fresh, soft shirt over his head.

 

“Ummm, why would we want to leave early?”

 

“Well… I have something I want to show you. But you can’t tell Nabooru. Actually, it’d be best if we just left now before we even see her again.”

 

Link frowned distastefully.

 

“Ehhhhhh, I’m not completely sure I want to upset her again. Not after this morning.” Ganondorf scoffed.

 

“Oh come on, we have to go eventually, and we would just wind up sitting around doing nothing until then anyways.”

 

Link stared at him, unsure of the proposition. He mulled over the thought for a second, before offering his answer.

 

“I guess so…”

 

Ganondorf let out a brief exclamatory “HAH!” and playfully hit the boy on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit! Come on, we can leave immediately. I want to get there as soon as possible.” He half-ran back inside to fetch his pack, Link trailing behind asking him if he planned on putting on a shirt.

 

 

GANLINK

 

Link fidgeted with his cloak, adjusting it over his head to where it wasn’t pressing his ponytail into the back of his skull, as it gave him bad headaches. He and Ganondorf had dressed quickly in light, protective clothing that was perfect for desert questing.

 

“We only have one stop to make before we head out, is that ok with you?” Ganondorf asked his companion.

 

“Yes, I suppose. As long as it doesn’t take too long. I’d rather be away from here before Nabooru realizes we left early.” Link replied, warily glancing over his shoulder at the ever-shrinking palace behind him.

 

“Of course not, only a simple matter of barter.” He smiled crookedly. They reached the marketplace quickly, and began weaving back through the crowd as they did earlier that morning on their way to Ganondorf’s mystery destination. Link’s breath grew slightly heavier, not sure he’d ever get very accustomed to being in such large crowds. He trailed closely behind Ganondorf, but the fear of getting lost again rose inside him with every moment spent in the marketplace, so he reached out and grabbed at the dark hand in front of him. Ganondorf turned his head quickly to see who had grabbed him, but sighed in humor when he saw it was just Link, who was wildly looking from side to side as if making sure no one was trying to pick his pockets. Ganondorf continued his trek into the dense throng, Link tightly holding on to his hand. He abruptly rounded a turn and ducked into a dark tent, yanking Link with him. The boy hit his knees with a grunt, thankfully landing on a maroon-colored pillow. Ganondorf kneeled onto a pillow next to him, removing his cloak from around his head, and Link looked at him with wide eyes blinking away in the dark tent, which smelled richly of perfumes and spices. It assaulted Link’s nose, causing his eyes to water. He coughed a couple times.

 

“Guh… Ganondorf, wh-where are we?” He asked between coughs. It was hard to see the man’s face, but Link could tell he was still bearing that sly smile.

 

“Wait.” Came the simple reply. Link let out a restrained exhale, placing his hands in his lap and slightly rocking back and forth, growing impatient in the stifling, dark tent. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he heard a faint jingling of bells from the back of the tent.

 

“Um… Ganondorf??” Link whispered out of the side of his mouth, eyes glued in front of him. He could barely make out shapes in the tent, and he saw a short figure approaching them from the surrounding darkness. It bent over and sat down at the table in front of the two visitors.

 

“Greetings, Ganondorf.” The figure spoke in a normal voice, nothing particular about it that Link could pick out. He also couldn’t tell if the figure was male or female.

 

“Hello, merchant.” Ganondorf replied in a low voice. “I’m glad I found you.” Link could hear the merchant chuckle softly.

 

“Did you suspect I might not be?”

 

“I’m not sure, rumors were that you’d moved your carpet but I had no way of knowing the rumors to be true.”

 

“Well, my boy, the rumors are true. With the sandstorms getting worse out there, I was forced to move here to the valley with the rest of these…. Gerudos….” The merchant spoke the last word with a specific air of distaste.

 

“Well, are you finding the marketplace enjoyable?” Ganondorf asked, hinting at sarcasm.

 

“Not at all. These rumors have gotten out of hand; I have you thieves coming in here asking me for all kinds of bizarre items that I’ve never even heard of, and threatening me when I say I don’t have them!” The merchant shook their head, resulting in more jingling. Ganondorf took a deep breath.

 

“Welcome to Gerudo Valley!” The man laughed and ran his fingers through his flaming hair. “Anyways, do you happen to have what… I…. asked for?” Ganondorf lowered his voice and leaned in, placing his fingers on the short table.

 

The merchant remained silent, but Link heard a jingle as they rummaged through a small pouch on the floor beside them. Suddenly, a brilliant pinkish-white light flooded the tent. Link’s hand flew up to protect his eyes, which now squinted in pain from having adjusted to the darkness.

 

“W-what is that??” Link exclaimed, bewildered. Ganondorf laughed in astonishment.

 

“I don’t believe it… you actually have it.” His golden eyes gleamed bright, reflecting the light beaming from the small glass bottle. “Where did you capture it?”

 

The merchant smiled. “In a small cave I once found while seeking refuge from one of those nasty sandstorms. It was quite a lovely fountain, and I decided not to leave without a token.”

 

Link slowly uncovered his eyes and stared at the shining object for a minute, letting his eyes focus. He could at first make out the bottle, then eventually the contents. His eyes grew wide as he gazed upon the small, flittering figure in the bottle.

 

“A fairy?!” Link cried. Both the merchant and Ganondorf shushed him immediately.

 

“Yes! Now hush before someone comes in here!” Ganondorf whispered urgently. Link wasn’t listening, however. His gaze was transfixed by the brilliant little fairy dancing around its glass containment.

 

“What do you plan on doing with it?!” Link asked as Ganondorf placed a small bag of gold coins on the table.

 

“That, you will have to wait and see.” The man grabbed the bottle from the merchant’s hands, who immediately began counting the coins in the pouch. “Thank you, merchant. You once again prove worthy.”

 

“Have I ever not?” The merchant replied flatly, preoccupied with his payment. Ganondorf placed the bottle in the small sack tied around his waist, before grabbing hold of Link’s hand and rapidly exiting the tent, leaving the merchant to his wares.

 

“Come, we can leave for the Colossus now.” Ganondorf walked briskly, towing Link behind him. As he reached the center square, however, he stopped.

 

“Damn it...” Ganondorf muttered, turning around to face Link. He put his cloak up again, ushering Link to turn around, much to the boy’s confusion.

 

“Um, Ganondorf, what is it?” He asked as Ganondorf pushed him in the opposite direction.

 

“Nothing, just keep walki-“

 

“GANONDORF!” A cry rung out through the market square, and Ganondorf muttered a string of other curses under his breath. Link looked over his shoulder to see a group of women approaching them from the central fountain. Ganondorf leaned down to whisper in Link’s ear.

 

“Run.”

 

Before Link knew what was happening, he was being dragged yet again through the crowded market by Ganondorf.

 

“Ganondorf what is going on?!” He yelled over the cacophony of voices.

 

“Those women… I may or may not owe them a hefty sum of money!!” Ganondorf yelled back, dodging in between carts and baskets, trying to lose his pursuers.

 

“Ganondorf!!!!” Link angrily screamed, not that it did any good. The duo rushed through the bazaar, desperately trying to find an exit. Ganondorf suddenly stopped, pointing up at a window.

 

“Quick, up there!!” He turned and yelled at Link, grabbing the boy by his waist and heaving him up onto a nearby thatched roof. Link wobbled and tried to find his footing, before jumping up and grabbing onto the windowsill with a final spurt of adrenaline, pulling himself up and into a small room. Ganondorf was right behind him. Link panted heavily, punching Ganondorf on the arm.

 

“What… What the hell are… are you doing?!?!” He angrily berated the man between gasps. His questions were ignored.

 

“I didn’t expect them to bother me on this day of all days… Curse it all.” Ganondorf peeked out the window, watching as the group of women passed under the window and spread out, looking for their victims. Link groaned, but started up when a woman came busting through a door into the room. Ganondorf assumed a fighting stance, but relaxed when it was just a woman carrying a basket. He did, however, utter multiples “ows” as the woman dragged him and Link both down the stairs by the ear, throwing them out the front door. Link rubbed his pink ears, but Ganondorf just laughed a nervous laugh, despite his ears smarting.

 

“I hate you” Link mumbled, still slightly out of breath from the chase. Ganondorf payed his words no mind.

 

“Ah, but you also love me and you know it.” Ganondorf nudged his shoulder, before grabbing his band and hoisting him up from his knees. “We need to get out of here. Come on.”

 

Ganondorf led the both of them to a nearby exit from the marketplace, opening to a path that led around the back of the bazaar. Link had never taken that particular path, but Ganondorf informed him that it ended at the main road, which led to the gate that lay between Gerudo Valley and the Haunted Wastelands.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Link asked, still walking hand in hand with his companion.

 

“Are you asking me? Or yourself?” Ganondorf looked at Link, who furrowed his eyebrows and considered the question.

 

“Good point…”

 

The two of them walked down the road towards the gate in silence, thinking about the journey ahead of them. When they reached the gate. Ganondorf signaled the gatekeeper, who slowly began cranking up the large wooden barrier.

 

“I’m nervous.” Link stated blankly. Ganondorf gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“Why? Do you doubt my ability to protect you?”

 

“No…. I’m nervous that once you’ve accepted your duty as true Gerudian, you’ll become busier with duties meant to prepare you to be king. I’m afraid… you may drift away from me.” Link looked down at the ground. Ganondorf put his hand on the back of the boy’s head, rubbing his hair softly.

 

“You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t leave you for anything, not even to be king.”

 

Link smiled, raising his head to face the golden horizon. Ganondorf joined his gaze, and they stared across the desert together. Then, without a word, they made the first step into the great empty wilderness.


	3. The Oasis

  

The midday sun shone brightly down on the two travelers, causing them to clutch onto their hoods, pulling them farther over their face to protect them from the beating rays. The dry air was hot and thick, and Link could feel it fill his throat and nostrils. He felt like he was inhaling cotton.

 

“Ganondorf, how just how long should it take us to arrive?” He called to his companion, who walked a few yards ahead of him.

 

“We should arrive by the afternoon, maybe late evening.”

 

Link’s eyes widened.

 

“Late evening?? Are you sure??”

 

“Most definitely. I do have somewhere I want to take you, first, however.”

 

“Somewhere ELSE? How many more stops must we make before we finally arrive at the Colossus?”

 

“Would you just be patient, please?” Ganondorf groaned in exasperation. Link frowned, following the man in grumpy silence. They reached the base of a particularly tall sand dune, and they had to push their legs forward to make the climb to the top. The two of them heaved and grunted as the sand pushed back and shifted beneath their feet. Ganondorf stopped and turned at the waist to offer his hand to Link, who reached up and firmly grabbed ahold.

 

“Come on, we’re almost to the top!” Ganondorf encouraged the boy to continue pushing forwards up the steep dune.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He muttered, his voice strained. The muscles in his throat were tight and clenched, trying to keep from drying out in the warm desert air. Link’s thighs burned as he dug his feet into the golden sand, scaling the side of the massive dune. Ganondorf had finally reached the top, and stood staring out over the landscape with a gleam in his eye.

 

“Look, Link.” Link pushed up one last time to stand next to the man. “Isn’t it… beautiful?” The midday sun shone brightly down on the waves of sand, casting magnificent shadows and lighting the horizon up in a burning flame. Link had a hard time keeping his mouth closed.

 

“I’ve never really seen it like this before,” he said quietly. “It’s so much more beautiful than I’ve ever seen it from the palace.” Ganondorf nodded silently in agreement.

 

“Where is it that you want to go, though? You still haven’t told me.” Link playfully nudged his friend in the arm. Ganondorf turned his head to face the boy, raising one red eyebrow.

 

“Oh you’ll see.” And without warning, Ganondorf jumped off the dune, his feet gliding down through the terrain as if it were water. Link was taken aback at first by the sudden move, but quickly grinned and followed suit. The two of them cascaded down the sand dune like two small boats toppling down a waterfall, falling over and rolling once they reached the bottom, laughing the whole way down. Once they did reach the bottom, Link just lay sprawled out on his back, looking up at the bright blue sky. Ganondorf stood up and brushed himself off, before bending over to ruffle the sand out of Link’s hair.

 

“Your hair is filthy.” He snorted, running dark fingers through fair hair. Link, still lying on his back, just squinted and looked up at the man hovering above him.

 

“Lucky you. You hair is much more similar to the color of the sand than mine. You can’t even tell that mane of yours is dirty.” Ganondorf chuckled some more at this, shaking his head free from the mess in his hair.

 

“Ahhhh get up boy, we made it.” Link rolled over questioningly, before staring in awe at the sight that lay before him.

 

“How in...” He stood up slowly, dusting off his clothes, mouth agape. “Ganondorf, that wasn’t there 10 seconds ago…”

 

Ganondorf, however, was not listening. He was instead running towards the oasis that had seemingly appeared out of thin air before them.

 

“Come on, Link!” He called behind him. Link stood still for a second, before hesitantly running off behind the man. Ganondorf stopped at the base of a large stone pillar that lay diagonally across the empty oasis. He flung his pack over to the base of one of the large palm trees that surrounded the area.

 

“Where is all the water?” Link asked, slowing to a walk and then finally stopping beside him. Ganondorf just looked and smiled at him yet again, resulting in a frown from the boy. Link had had quite enough of his friend’s nonsense today.

 

“Just watch.” Ganondorf replied, pulling a bottle and a small instrument from a pouch on his side. The instrument was a small wooden flute, a flute that Link had carved for him many many years ago. He carefully began to walk out onto the stone pillar, crossing over above the crater in the sand until he stood near the center. Link warily followed him out, though not daring to go out as far. Before he could say anything, Ganondorf lifted the flute up to his lips and began to blow.

Immediately Link’s ears echoed with the haunting melody that began to pour from the instrument. It was a song that Link had never heard before, but it struck him in a way that felt somewhat…. Familiar. As Ganondorf continued to play, Link watched as the sky tumbled and poured dark grey clouds over them, rolling in from all directions. They cascaded through the sky, blocking the sun and filling the air with the sound of booming thunder, matching the sound of the woodwind. Ganondorf played nevertheless. Link’s eyes remained unblinking, feeling a strange turn in the air. It no longer felt dry and thick. He smelled something he had never quite smelled before, something thinner and colder. He knew not what to describe it as, only foreboding yet calming. Suddenly Link stepped back with a gasp as the oasis began to fill with water from the very center, rising steadily at a rapid pace. Link stood still, paralyzed by the multitude of astonishing wonders he was experiencing all at once.

Then, as the oasis filled to the peak, Ganondorf slowed his song to a stop, removing the instrument from his lips. The clouds rolled back, the skies cleared, and all was as it was moments before. Ganondorf slowly turned to face the boy.

 

“Now, for act two.” He turned back around and replaced the instrument in his hand with the small bottle, the bottle that, Link recognized, contained the fairy they had acquired earlier. Link watched as Ganondorf uncorked the bottle with a pop, before horizontally tilting the bottle ever so slightly. The fairy bobbed around in the bottle, before slowly floating outwards away from it. Then, with a dash, it zipped to the center of the oasis and dove underneath the water, disappearing in the blue water. The water remained still for a moment, before the surface began to ripple and move. It grew still for a moment more, and then all at once Link and Ganondorf watched as multiple fairies began to rise up above the water. Dozens of tiny little sparkling lights danced across the surface of the oasis, bobbing up and down, floating above the calm water.

Link couldn’t believe his eyes. One fairy was enough to amaze him, but dozens? He wasn’t sure he could take many more surprises today.

 

“Well are you going to join me?” Link snapped out of his stupor and looked at Ganondorf, who was facing him, still standing on the stone pier. He had removed all his clothes, having folded them and set them on the pier next to him. Link was taken aback; he had seen the man naked before, but the sight of him was still enough to make the boy blush. Ganondorf turned around and faced the oasis waters, before taking a graceful dive off the pillar and dropping into the pool. It felt cool, which refreshed Ganondorf as it was a pleasant contrast from the hot desert air. The oasis was in a moderately deep valley, so the sand dunes, as well as the thick palm trees surrounding the basin, protected the cool water by keeping it in the shade.

Link walked up and across the pier, peering down into the water. He saw Ganondorf swimming underneath the water’s surface in the deep part of the basin, gracefully gliding through the water. His form and movements reminded Link of the fish-people, the Zoras, that he had read about in the Gerudian library. It made Link long to see such a majestic race in person; seeing rough drawings of them on paper were not enough to satiate his curiosity. Ganondorf reached the shallow part of the oasis and popped his top half above the water, looking up at Link.

 

“I really do hope you plan on getting it, I would hate to be the only one enjoying all this cold water on such a hot day. We have made it this far, you know, so you might as well.”

 

Link’s ears got hot, and he crawled back so not to be hanging over the edge where Ganondorf could see him.

 

“I… Ok, I’ll come down.”  Link sat back on his heels, removing his cloak and loose shirt, as well as his boots, pants, and the band around his waist. He stood up at the end of the pillar in nothing but his undergarments. Then, with a quick inhale, he closed his eyes and stepped off the stone surface and felt himself freefalling down into nothingness. The nothingness was quickly replaced by a blast of cold water that engulfed his entire body, and Link’s eyes shot open as he kicked and swam to the surface. He had expected the water to be cold, but he didn’t expect it to be _that_ cold, and the surprise quite knocked the air out of him. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp, kicking his feet to stay afloat. He swam over to the shallow part near Ganondorf, who was holding his fingers out now, playing with the fairies.

 

“Look, Link… Look how they dance.” The man spoke in an unusually quiet voice. It was soft, and Ganondorf’s eyes grew very large as they focused on a particularly small fairy that came to rest on his finger. The pale pink light lit up the man’s amber eyes, and his gaze lay transfixed on the tiny creature.

Link pushed the hair out of his face, and moved closer to Ganondorf, attention also captured by the flittering orb of light.

 

“How did you even know they were here?” Link asked.

 

“An old book I found in the library… It told tale of a place north of the seventh flagpost in the line leading to the Colossus, a place that could only be entered by a Gerudian who is still innocent of heart. The book also called for a fairy and a song; the song was inscribed in the back of the book, and I knew where to get a fairy.”

 

“What did it mean by a ‘Gerudian innocent of heart?’”

 

“A Gerudian who has not yet been spiritually anointed by the Spirit of the Colossus. Which is why I wanted to show you today, as it was the last time I could come here.”

 

Link broke his gaze on the fairy, and met Ganondorf’s eyes.

 

“So you mean…this is the only time you’ll ever be able to enjoy this?” Ganondorf looked up, locking eyes with the boy.

 

“I suppose so.” Link frowned.

 

“I’m sorry…” Link looked down at the water, a fairy flittering across the water in the narrow space between the two bodies. It shone faintly through the water, casting illuminated bands of pink light on their forms.

 

Ganondorf did not show much remorse over the fact, however, lifting his finger to place the small fairy on Link’s head. He laughed, watching the creature slowly crawl around the boy’s wet locks. Link laughed too, putting one finger up on his head in hopes that the fairy would crawl onto it, but instead it just lifted up off of the boy’s soaked tresses and flittered away to be with its own. Link frowned, causing Ganondorf to laugh even harder. The man suddenly picked Link up and threw him across the surface of the water towards the center of the pool. Link sputtered and flailed in the water before re-surfacing, coughing and yelling at Ganondorf.

 

“W-what was that for?!” Link cried.

 

“Aw come now, Link, are you not up for a bit of fun and games?” He extended his arm, motioning for Link to swim towards him, which he did. Ganondorf grabbed his hand once he got close enough, pulling him towards him. Link was quickly pulled into a tight embrace, strong arms wrapped around him. Link felt squished, tightly pressed up against Ganondorf’s naked body. The boy felt like his neck was breaking just trying to look up at Ganondorf, who placed a soft kiss on his pale forehead.

 

“What was that for?” Link asked quietly, straining to keep looking at him. Ganondorf shrugged, grinning at him innocently. Link thought he looked like a big red-haired puppy; he had never seen the man so genuinely happy before. He wondered if Ganondorf would be this happy after tonight’s ritual.

Before he could pursue any further thought on the matter, the grip around him loosened and he was lifted up above the water as Ganondorf held him up with both arms. Link had a much better, as well as easier, view of his face now. Their eyes locked, and Link felt the tips of his ears getting redder again.

 

“You seem embarrassed. Do I frighten you?” Ganondorf asked with a questioning face, a face that requested a legitimate answer. Link felt his mouth go dry, and his cheeks flush. He tried to avoid eye contact with the man, looking sideways to the fairies that danced around them. He wasn’t completely sure why he felt so shy all of a sudden, if he was honest with himself.

 

“I-I… I don’t know. I, um…” Ganondorf smiled kindly at him.

 

“It’s alright, I understand. You can’t handle the fact that I’m just much more attractive than you.” Link’s brows furrowed.

 

“Now you listen here-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence before Ganondorf dropped him in the water. Link held his breath and quickly stood up in the waist deep water, watching Ganondorf quickly run away through the water. The man scaled the hill, jumped and grabbed on to the edge of the stone pillar, and pulled himself up with great agility. He turned and bent over the face Link, laughing heartily.

 

“What was that you were saying, Master Link?” Link hit the water with a fist.

 

“How many times have I said don’t call me that?!” Link feigned anger, but they both knew he wasn’t.

 

“You just wait there!” Link called out, wading over to the hill to climb up after his friend. Once he made it up to the stone pillar, he saw Ganondorf had already finished dressing.

 

“How are you so quick at dressing and undressing?” Link asked, bewildered, as he began putting on his own clothes.

 

“I’m practicing for when it’s time for a new king.” Ganondorf smiled out of the corner of his mouth, and Link looked away.

 

“You are disgusting.” Link said, making a gagging motion with hand.

 

“What, it’s going to happen some day, we both know it. There will come a time when there must be a new king, and alas, I, the only male Gerudo, will have to choose a Gerudian woman and-”

 

“Yes yes yes, I am fully aware of the process. But what about me, have you so easily forgotten that you are not the only male Gerudo?”

 

Ganondorf eyed him suspiciously.

 

“So you’re saying you’d make love with a woman?” Link’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks grew hot yet again, looking down at the boots that he was lacing up.

 

“Well, I-uh, I mean… I don’t, I mean probably… not…. I don’t know…” Link stammered, flustered and embarrassed.  

 

“Mmmm, that’s what I thought.” Ganondorf chuckled, sitting down on the ledge overlooking the oasis.

 

Link felt very uncomfortable again; something about the notion of Ganondorf becoming a father someday made him feel uneasy. He finished dressing and went and sat down on the ledge next to his friend.

 

“Such a beautiful sunset...” Ganondorf murmured to himself.

 

“Don’t you have to be at the Colossus soon?” Link asked.

 

“Only before the moon is high in the sky, when the day changes. We have time.”

 

“Oh… alright then.” Link settled in to his spot, leaning his head on Ganondorf’s arm. Ganondorf moved his arm and rested it around the boy’s shoulders, which Link found to be much more comfortable. They sat there together for a short while, watching the sun near the horizon, lighting the once blue sky on fire with vibrant reds, yellows, and pinks.

 

“Even though we get views like this from the palace, it’s so much more beautiful when viewed from out here.” Ganondorf remarked. Link nodded in agreement. He took in every moment he could, knowing that tomorrow, once Ganondorf was a true Gerudian, he might not be allowed as much time to spend with him. After all, a king has many more responsibilities than a young man who is free at heart. Link would miss that young man.

 

“You won’t forget about me once you become King, will you?” Link asked, craning his head to look up at the man. Ganondorf looked down at him.

 

“Of course not.” He gently kissed the boy’s forehead once more, sighing. “No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend, my brother, and I will always make time for you.” He looked back out at the horizon, squinting into the sun that was now level with his eyesight. Link smiled, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

 

“Come, we must leave. The Colossus awaits.” Ganondorf stood up, arm moving around Link’s waist to lift him up.

 

“Time to go?” Link asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Yes. We should go now to arrive at the Colossus by midnight.” Ganondorf walked towards the base of the stone pillar and hopped off. Link followed suit, albeit groggily. 

 

“About how much longer should it take exactly?” Link asked with a yawn.

 

“Not long, maybe a half hour at the maximum.”

 

“Hm… that’s not too long.”

 

The two of them walked together in silence, Link trailing close behind his companion. Once the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars began to show their faces one by one, Ganondorf stopped and pulled a lantern from his bag. The small flame cast strange shadows on the sand dunes behind the two travelers, and Link stuck more closely to Ganondorf as they trekked on. Link gazed upwards every now and then, watching as the stars slowly turned in the sky. The great empty space above them moved and swirled like a purple ocean, the stars tiny boats lost at sea. It was an entrancing sight. Link was so enraptured by the celestial beauty that he ran right into Ganondorf, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Link…. We’ve arrived.” He said, not shying away from a dramatic flair. Link peered around him slowly, taking in the sight before him.

 

“Oh wow…. Are you ready?” Link asked quietly, slipping his small hand into Ganondorf’s grip.

 

“Of course… let’s go. The sooner we enter the temple, the better.” And with no further words, the two crossed the flat valley and made their way towards the entrance to the temple.


End file.
